Yu-Gi-Oh Saison 2
by Castle-Lyria
Summary: Suivez la suite de l'histoire d'Elodie Kaiba, attention aux révélations ! Pairing : Yami Yugi / Oc
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 18

Elodie regarda Téa et Yugi arriver, enfin à l'école, elle les enlaça rapidement et leur dit que Joey à de la concurrence, confus, les deux amis se regardèrent puis la brunette leur sourit et leur fait signe de la suivre.

En effet, de la fumée sortait des oreilles de Joey, Téa et Yugi constatèrent que la haine de leur ami venait d'un nouveau étudiant qui venait tout juste d'être transféré au lycée.

L'étudiant se tourna vers l'entrée de la classe et remarqua le petit groupe d'amis qui venait tout juste d'arriver ainsi que la belle brunette, l'élève se leva et s'approcha du petit groupe, il ignora au passage Joey qui tenta de le provoquer et attrapa la main de la seule femme Kaiba, il embrassa le dos de celle-ci.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait de si belles fleurs à ce lycée » toutes les filles autour de lui fondaient, Yugi sentit la jalousie émanait de son double, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de déchirer la tête du nouvel étudiant, le pauvre adolescent tenta de lui en dissuader.

« Euh... On se connaît ? » La jeune femme retira rapidement sa main n'aimant pas les manières du jeune homme, ce-dernier se redressa, « Non, mais on va vite apprendre à se connaître si telle est ton souhait » par chance, Joey se plaça devant Elodie, qui le remercia rapidement de l'avoir en quelque sorte sauvé d'un prédateur.

« Hey ! Je suis Joey Wheeler et j'ai été le second au royaume des duellistes ! » l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se moqua, « Qui se souci du second, tout ce qui importe est d'être le premier » le blondinet sentit sa colère qui allait exploser et provoqua l'adolescent en un duel, mais le nouvel étudiant était plus doué en dés, d'ailleurs il fit un mauvais coup à Joey qui lui demanda sa revanche.

Les voilà donc à l'entré du nouveau magasin de jeu, des vêtements plus décontractés couvre leur corps, Elodie avait décider de mettre un short bleu et un tee-shirt blanc couvert d'une veste noir.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur, l'adolescent nommé Duke Devlin ne fit que flirter avec la jeune Kaiba, ce qui énerva Yami, Yugi l'entendit grogner dans son esprit, « Tout va bien, Yami ? » L'adolescent ne quitta pas des yeux la pauvre femme qui fut harcelé par un autre homme, « Non, j'ai juste envie de lui déchirer les bras et lui crever les yeux » le pauvre Yugi tenta de calmer son double.

« Au faite j'aimerais pimenté le duel, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Joey, n'est-ce pas ? » prêt à faire autant de défis qu'il le voulait, le blondinet accepta, « Très bien si je gagne tu seras mon esclave pour une semaine, et j'aurais le droit d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Elodie »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu me mets dans le lot ?! » Joey attrapa la main que lui tendait son adversaire, « Très bien Devlin ! Et si je gagne tu sera mon esclave ! » l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se moqua, et avant que Joey puisse monté sur l'arène Elodie l'attrapa par le col, « Si tu perds ce duel, Joey, je ferais en sorte de te hanté toute ta vie, c'est clair ?! » Téa aida son amie à se détendre .

« Calme-toi, Elodie, je vais gagner sans problème » la jeune Kaiba lui cria, « T'a intérêt ! Où c'est moi qui ferait de toi mon esclave ! Et tu vas en chier, je te préviens ! » Le pauvre adolescent monta rapidement sur la plate-forme ne voulant plus attisé la colère de sa meilleure amie, et le match commença entre Joey Wheeler et Duke Devlin.

« Bon tout doit bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? Duke à seulement 50 points de vie et en à encore 1600... Oh mon dieu Joey gagne je t'en prie, je ne veux pas sortir avec ce type » malheureusement, la chance ne fut ni du côté à Elodie ni de celui de Joey, dont tout ses points de vie partirent en fumée.

Le pauvre adolescent abattu se dirigea vers ses amis, « Désolé Elodie » la jeune femme soupira et sourit, « Ne t'inquiète pas tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Joey, je ne t'en veux pas » le blondinet lui sourit allant la remercier pour ses encouragements mais il fut vite couper par Duke Devlin qui lui montra un costume de chien.

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant, Joey enfile ça » le pauvre adolescent alla protesté mais il prit rapidement un dé au visage, l'obligeant à mettre ce costume, assis comme un chien qu'il devait être, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ordonna à Joey d'aboyer, il s'exécuta après avoir reçu un autre dé en pleine figure.

Yugi grogna voyant son meilleur ami se faire humilié de la sorte, « Très bien, Duke Devlin, faisons un duel toi et moi, si je gagne, Joey aura sa liberté ! » l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se moqua, «C'est d'accord, mais si je gagne, tu renonceras à ton titre de ''Roi des jeux'' et tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer à un seul duel de Duel de monstre ! »

Yami accepta malgré les conditions et les protestations de ces amis, une fois sur l'arène, cette dernière se changea en une immense grille de jeu, le double de Yugi regarda sa nouvelle plate-forme de jeu, ignorant complètement à quoi ils allaient jouer.

De multiples dés sortirent d'une cagette et chaque joueur dû choisir 15 dés chacun, tous étaient d'une couleur et d'un symbole différents, Duke Devlin se moqua de son adversaire confus, « Voyons Yugi, tu es le Roi des jeux, jouer à un autre jeu que Duel de Monstre devrait être facile, non ? »

Après avoir choisi leur dés et de les mettre dans un mélangeur le duel put enfin commencé, Yami fut complètement perdus, jouant à un jeu qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, cela sembla être compliqué pour le ''Roi des jeux'' mais pour la fierté de Joey et l'amour d'Elodie, l'adolescent ne comptait pas ce laisser faire.

Après que Duke Devlin est invoqué cinq monstres sur le terrain fait en cubes, Yami réussit, lui, enfin à invoqué un monstre à son tour, il en profita pour détruire l'un de son adversaire.

L'adolescent aux cheveux hérissé réussit à invoqué un deuxième qui, malheureusement se fera vite anéantir par l'une des créatures de Devlin, alors que Yami tenta de se défendre avec seulement deux monstres, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attaqua l'un des points cœurs de Yugi, il ne lui en reste plus que deux.

Yami attaqua Duke à deux reprises, lui détruisant ses deux points cœurs, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé laissa ses deux points de vie pour une attaque directe, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs prit cette opportunité de détruire l'un des points de cœur de Yugi, ramenant leurs score à niveau.

Grâce au magicien des ténèbres le monstre préféré de Yugi, Yami gagna la bataille en attaquant le dernier point de cœur de Duke Devlin, heureux de voir son meilleur ami gagner, Joey enleva le costume de chien que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui avait obligé à porter et courut remercier Yugi.

Duke Devlin en voulait tellement à Yugi, car ce dernier pensait que c'était de sa faute si Pégasus n'avait jamais répondu de mail pour donner une suite favorable à son jeu, Yugi fini par expliquer qu'il n'était pas un tricheur et avait battu à la loyal Pégasus, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fini par comprendre et à pardonner à ses nouveaux amis, bien qu'il tenta tout de même d'inviter la pauvre femme Kaiba à sortir avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 19

Téa attrapa rapidement les mains de sa meilleure amie, inquiète « Téa que t'arrive-t-il ? » la pauvre femme tenta de reprendre son souffle, et regarda ses amis, « Yugi... Le puzzle... Un homme... Et...Et... » Elodie l'arrêta lui demandant de répété plus doucement, « Un homme à pris le puzzle de Yugi, il est partit, je ne sais plus où il est ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Téa, on va le retrouver » un prof tenta d'arrêter les trois élèves mais quand il aperçu la jeune Kaiba parmi, il les laissa s'enfuir, « C'est trop cool d'avoir une amie Kaiba ! » Joey s'écria enlaçant son amie qui le repoussa, « On a pas le temps pour ça, Joey ! Il nous faut trouver Yugi ! ».

Courir dans les rues de Domino City était inutile, des flèches rouges étaient dessinés sur les murs sauf qu'elles indiquaient toutes une direction différente, « Ça ne sert à rien de courir, comme ça ! » Elodie se redressa rapidement et aperçu de la fumée grise sortant de l'un des entrepôts abandonnés, « Hey ! De la fumée sort là-bas »

Les quatre amis étaient enfin arrivés au bâtiment ancien, les cris de secours d'un homme retentissait à l'intérieur de la vielle bâtisse, Joey se tourna vers ses amies « Téa, Elodie appeler les secours, d'accord, moi et Tristan on va tenter de les aider ! »

Elodie tira son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro des secours, « J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, et des pompiers ! Un bâtiments est en feu et mes amis sont encore à l'intérieur ! » les secours ne demanda que l'adresse, et raccrochèrent rapidement suivant les ordres de la jeune Kaiba.

Les pompiers étaient entrain d'éteindre les flammes quant Joey et Tristan sortirent du bâtiment en flamme avec un corps inconscient, « Yugi ! » Elodie rejoignit rapidement ses amis, l'ambulance emmena rapidement Yugi et le groupe vers l'hôpital.

Yugi rit avec ses amis, Elodie posa sa main sur son front ne sentant plus aucune fièvre de la part du jeune garçon elle soupira, « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous puissiez rigolez comme ça » Joey se moqua, « Bah mieux vaut en rire que d'en pleurer, Elo »

« Si seulement cela pouvait être tellement plus simple ».


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 20

Elodie regarda la télé en compagnie de son petit frère alors que Seto travaillait encore sur ses papiers, une pub sur une exposition égyptienne s'afficha à l'écran, une femme se présentait ainsi que son exposition et invita personnellement le frère d'Elodie à venir visiter son musée, ce dernier se moqua et évita rapidement l'oreiller lancer par sa sœur.

« Quand une femme t'invite, la moindre des choses et d'y aller, Seto » son frère alla répliqué mais le téléphone sonna, « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ses conneries, Elodie... Ici Kaiba » la jeune femme souffla et sortit de l'immense tour de travaille de son frère.

Après que son chauffeur l'ait ramené chez elle, la jeune femme attrapa le médaillon égyptien avec le nom ''Osiris'' gravé sur le métaux, « Peut-être que cette femme aura des réponses, après tout elle m'en à déjà donné sur le puzzle de Yugi, peut-être pourra t-elle me guider sur toute cette histoire »

Après une bonne nuit de repos, Elodie se décida à aller au musée la cartouche en poche, elle se rendit rapidement sur place, il n'y avait que peu de monde au musée, il était encore très tôt, la jeune femme rentra dans le bâtiment blanc, la culture égyptienne décorait l'endroit, ce fut majestueux.

Elodie regarda à peu près toutes les pièces qu'elle trouva, tout était si étrange et en même temps familier, son regard s'arrêta sur une cartouche égyptienne, des hiéroglyphe la couvrait, elle regarda celle qu'elle avait en main et se demanda si celle-ci était vraiment une cartouche.

« Elodie Kaiba ? » surprise la jeune femme rangea la cartouche mais elle fut arrêter par la jeune femme égyptienne, « Je sais pourquoi tu est là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, suis-moi » confuse, la jeune femme la suivit voulant voir où elle l'emmenai.

« Tu es ici pour des questions sur cette cartouche, n'est-ce pas ? » surprise Elodie regarda l'objet encore présent dans sa main « Comment...? » Ishizu la coupa dans sa phrase, « Cet objet appartenait à un ancien pharaon, sa mère lui avait légué cette cartouche pour qu'il puisse un jour communiquer avec elle »

« Comment savez-vous tout ça ? » la jeune femme sourit simplement « Je le sais tout simplement, il faut que tu gardes cet objet avec toi, il te protégera » Elodie remit la cartouche dans sa poche, « J'ai une autre question »

« Tu te demande qui était celle qui t'avais guidé au royaume des duellistes, n'est-ce pas ? » surprise la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, la regardant pour une réaction de sa part, « J'ignore qui elle était ou ce qu'elle était, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous aider pour cette question ».

Elodie soupira et mit la cartouche autour de son cou, en y repensant, elle aurait peut-être dû la remettre à Ishizu, mais cette dernière lui avait dit de la garder précieusement sur elle.

Un coup sur la porte coupa ses pensées, une servante entra après y avoir été invitée, « Hum... Miss Kaiba, un jeune homme est là pour vous voir, il dit qu'il s'appelle Yugi »

Elodie descendit rapidement les escaliers, une robe bleu et violette la couvrait, Yugi était présent et il voulait la voir, c'est étrange, aucun de ces amis n'était déjà venu à la résidence Kaiba.

La jeune femme ouvrit rapidement les portes de sa maison et son grillage automatique fini par s'ouvrit, ce fut Yami qui l'accueillit, elle s'arrêta à son niveau et lui souri, « Yami ? Que fais-tu ici ? » le jeune homme lui attrapa la main, « Il faut qu'on aille au musée de Domino, je t'expliquerais en chemin »

« Ishizu veut donc nous voir... Tu sais pourquoi ? » Yami secoua la tête, « Non tout ce qu'elle m'a demandé était de ramené la personne qui était la plus chère à mes yeux » confuse la jeune femme se pointa du doigt, « Moi ? » le sourire de l'adolescent la fit rougir jusqu'au oreilles.

La promenade se passa dans un silence agréable et les deux tourtereaux finirent par arriver au musée consacré à l'Égypte, Yami la guida toujours en tenant la jeune femme par la main, « Yami... Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici » le jeune homme lui sourit, « Fais-moi confiance »

Descendant les marches, Elodie et le double de Yugi se trouvèrent dans une pièce où des artefacts égyptiens étaient placés derrière des plaques en verre, les protégeant, la jeune femme brune s'avança vers l'une d'entre elle, « Mais... C'est mon frère... et c'est toi ! Comment ? »

« Mon Pharaon vous êtes venu » Ishizu rentra dans la pièce coupant le couple, « Ishizu... Vous l'avez appeler Pharaon ? » confuse Elodie regarda entre Yami et la jeune femme cette dernière indiqua la tablette de pierre derrière eux, « Cette tablette montre le plus grand combat du pharaon contre son adversaire le plus redoutable »

« Mais... C'est mon frère ! Ce... Ce n'est qu'une tablette en pierre ! » Yami attrapa les mains d'Elodie, « Je lui fait confiance, Ishizu m'a permis de voir plus clair dans mon passé, Elodie... »

« Ce n'est pas tout, Pharaon, il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerais vous montrer » Yami et Elodie suivirent la jeune femme égyptienne, toujours confuse, la brunette jeta un dernier regard sur la tablette en pierre.

Ishizu montra une tablette plus ancienne que les autres, « Voici la tablette que je veux que vous voyez mon Pharaon... Et ma Reine ».

« Quoi ?! Vous venez de m'appeler ''Reine'' ? » la jeune femme égyptienne désigna l'artefact, « Cet objet indique que le Pharaon n'a pas gouverné seul, il avait toujours sa femme près de lui » Elodie s'approcha près de l'artefact, effectivement, Yami et elle y était gravé sur la pierre, tous deux se tenait côte à côte, « Cela veut dire... Que j'ai gouverné avec Yami il y a plus de cinq mille ans ?! »

Cela semblé trop dur à avaler, Elodie n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet jusqu'au centre ville, quant Yami s'arrêta la pauvre femme se prit son dos en pleine figure, « Yami ? » ce dernier se retourna agrippant les épaules de la jeune femme, « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas savoir tout cela, mais j'en avais besoin, pour savoir mon passé, pour savoir avec qui j'ai gouverné, qui j'ai aimé » Elodie soupira sentant les bras de Yami descendre à sa taille et l'enlacer, « Mais j'ai déjà un passé, Yami, j'ai des frères et des amis qui comptent pour moi »

« Est-ce que je compte pour toi ? » la jeune femme acquière rapidement laissant son regard dérivé sur les lèvres du Pharaon, « Tu compte énormément pour moi aussi, Elodie, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je... » Yami fut coupé par l'agitation des citoyens, Mai arriva d'ailleurs à leurs niveaux, « Vous êtes là, pour l'annonce du tournoi ? » le pharaon acquière et regarda son ancienne femme.

Tous les écrans qui entourent la ville s'illumina faisant apparaître le visage de l'unique Seto Kaiba, qui annonça l'ouverture de son tournoi en personne dans un hélicoptère personnel, le tournoi de Bataille ville allait donc commencé.


	4. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 21

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns regarda son plafond, les pensées envahissant son esprit qu'elle ne réussissait pas à ce débarrasser, elle serait donc une reine qui à régné il y a plus de cinq mille ans mais aussi au côté de Yami qui n'est autre que celui qu'elle aime.

Elodie ignora les appels constants de son téléphone, plusieurs étaient de Yugi et de Téa, la jeune femme n'avait pas répondu à un seul de leur appel ou de leur message, sa tête commencer à enfler avec toutes ses nouvelles informations à traiter, il fallait qu'elle prenne une pause.

Aller dans le parc était une des choses qu'elle préférait faire, l'adolescente aimait regarder les parents qui s'occupait de leurs enfants, les petits malins qui faisaient des blagues aux personnes âgés mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus était ce moment parfait qu'elle avait avec ses amis, enfin là elle est seule... ou presque.

« Elodie ? » une voix féminine la sortit de ses pensées, son regard croisa celui de Téa qui lui souriait, « Quel soulagement ! On pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose » la brunette ne répondit haussant simplement les épaules, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » elle ne donna aucune réponse.

« Tu sais... J'ai vu le pharaon enfin... Yami » sa phrase surprit la jeune femme qui lui demanda des explications, « Il m'a raconté ce qu'il c'était passé au musée, ce que tu étais pour lui » le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur un petit groupe d'enfant qui se chamaillaient pour une pelle rouge, « Il s'en veut tu sais... Tu devrais vraiment lui parler... Il a l'air si triste... »

« Pourquoi ? » Téa fredonna en réponse surprise que sa meilleure amie avait enfin lâché un mot, « Pourquoi quoi ? » la jeune femme soupira essuyant ses larmes, « Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yami est là ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de corps si moi j'en ai un ?»

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » la jeune femme secoua la tête et se releva, « Tu sais quoi, j'irais lui parler... » et sur ces mots elle rentra chez elle.

Tard dans la soirée, Elodie attendit Yami, ils avaient besoin de parler et surtout tous les deux, le café où elle sirotait sa limonade était par chance encore ouvert, c'était l'un de ses favoris, bien qu'elle regretta de n'avoir mis de veste avec la fraîcheur de la nuit.

La pauvre femme commençait sérieusement à penser que l'adolescent aux cheveux hérissé allait vraiment lui poser un lapin mais à son soulagement, elle l'aperçu enfin arrivé, le pauvre adolescent était en sueur, « Désolé... Le grand-père de Yugi ne voulait pas le laisser sortir » la réponse du garçon la fit rire, « Vous avez dû faire le mur ? »

« En quelque sorte... » la jeune femme l'invita à s'asseoir, « Tu veux quelque chose... Je te l'offre » Yami acquière, Elodie commanda rapidement une limonade pour le pauvre homme essoufflé, « Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ? » l'adolescente réfléchit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lancé le sujet, « Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'est passé au musée... »

« A ce propos... Je sais que cela ne te plaît pas que... tu sois ma femme... sache que je ne te forcerais jamais à m'aimer ou même à resté avec moi » bien, ça c'est fait... « As-tu des sentiments pour moi ? » plus directe que ça tu meurs, la jeune femme se frappa mentalement le front pour une question aussi stupide que celle-ci.

« C'est toujours un peu confus... Mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne ressentais rien pour toi... » Elodie sourit se sentant tout de même soulagée, elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, « J'ai besoin de savoir... ressent-tu quelque chose à mon égard ? » tout ce que put faire la jeune femme à été d'hochée la tête.

Le serveur interrompit leur discussion pour donner le verre plein de fraîcheur à Yami qui faillit l'avaler d'une traite, « Le tournoi de mon frère commence demain, es-tu prêt ? » le jeune homme acquière, « Oui, ils faut qu'on sache qui en veut à mon puzzle... Participe-tu ? »

« Non, je suis enrôlée comme supportrice » Yami attrapa ses deux mains et les serra, « J'aimerais que tu sois présente avec moi pour ces duels, je sais que ta présence m'aidera à gagner » la jeune femme hocha la tête se sentant rougir jusqu'au oreilles, « Bien sur ! Je serais là au premier et au dernier de ton duel ! ».

Yami avait raccompagné la jeune femme jusqu'à chez elle, « Je te verrais à la place principale du tournoi ? » l'homme aux cheveux hérissé acquière et embrassa la joue de la pauvre femme rougissante, « Je te verrais demain, Elodie ».

La jeune femme pensa qu'elle allait détruire son réveil quand elle remarqua que ce fut un appel provenant de son téléphone fixe, « Kaiba, j'écoute » une voix innocente et douce mais surtout paniquée lui répondit, « Elodie ? C'est Yugi, j'ai eu la mère de Joey au téléphone et il ne sait pas présenté à l'hôpital pour l'opération de sa sœur »

« Quoi ?! Tu en es sur ?! » la jeune femme s'habillait en quatrième vitesse, descendant les marches quatre par quatre, elle aboya l'ordre de lui préparer une voiture et son chauffeur, « Tu as appelé les autres ? » le jeune homme hocha la tête mais se rappela qu'il était au téléphone, « Oui Téa et Tristan le cherche aussi »

« OK, Je me rends à l'hôpital je connais Sérénity, je vais aller lui parler » le jeune homme soupira, « D'accord je vais aider les autres à chercher Joey » Elodie raccrocha son téléphone en le jetant à l'une de ces servantes, « Appelée-moi si jamais un de mes amis rappel ! » une servant acquière et regarda la jeune Kaiba monté dans la limousine pour se rendre aux urgences.

En arrivant sur place, Elodie hurla à la pauvre réceptionniste où était la chambre de son amie, elle se précipita vers la chambre portant le numéro 216, la jeune femme aperçu la mère de Joey, « Madame Wheeler... Comment va votre fille ? » la pauvre femme soupira et tenta de faire sortir son enfant pour qu'elle puisse se faire opéré, « Écouté j'ai d'autre cli...patients »

« Et vous allez resté là, on ne vous paye pas pour que vous négligiez un seul de vos patients sinon vous aurez affaire à moi » le médecin tressaillit, peur pour son emploi et sa carrière, Elodie tapa doucement sur la porte, « Sérénity... C'est Elodie... Laisse moi entrer »

Quelqu'un renifla de l'autre côté, « Elodie ? Est-ce que Joey est avec toi ? » la jeune femme soupira, « Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais je suis sûr que Joey ne va pas tarder, quelle piètre grand frère ferait-il si il n'était pas là pour toi ? » le seul son entendu fut des reniflements ce calmant doucement, « Pour...Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je sais qu'il va arriver nous le connaissons mieux que personne toi et moi... Je sais qu'il ne te laisserais pas seule... Veut-tu bien me laisser entrer ? »

« Seulement toi » un clic se fit entendre et la porte fut enfin déverrouillé, « Ne vous inquiété pas, madame Wheeler, je vais parler avec Sérénity » la jeune femme entra rapidement, une jeune adolescente vers 13, 14 ans sauta dans ses bras en pleure, « Oh, Elodie ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?! »

La jeune femme soupira, « Quelque chose à du arriver à Joey... J'espère que les autres vont le trouver » pensa-t-elle, Elodie repoussa un peu la jeune femme et lui essuya ses larmes, « Ne pleure pas, mon ange, je sais que Joey va arriver, d'accord ? » Sérénity renifla tendant son petit doigt, « Tu me le promets ? »

« Promis juré ! » la petite brunette sourit doucement et enlaça de nouveau la femme qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur, un coup sur la porte interromps les deux jeunes femmes, « Sérénity ? C'est moi, c'est Joey » la pauvre brunette se lança emmené par ses émotions, « Ou était-tu Joey ?! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit ! »

« Écoute... Je serais venu si j'avais pu mais je suis tombé sur ces pilleurs... Des chasseurs qu'ils s'appellent, ils m'ont battu... C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, je suis désolé Sérénity » la brunette se retourna vers son amie, qui lui sourit doucement l'encouragent, elle sortit.

Joey enlaça sa sœur qui partis pour ce faire opéré, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et l'enlaça, « Merci, pour tout Elodie, tu es sa grande sœur rêvé pour elle tu sais ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête, « Bien sur que je le sais... Mais si tu me parlais de ces affreux chasseurs ? »

« Ils m'ont défié en duel et... J'ai perdu mon dragon noirs aux yeux rouges » la jeune femme fut surprise, des voleurs ? Mais le tournoi n'a même pas commencé, « Vraiment ? C'est affreux Joey ! » le garçon sourit à la surprise de son amie, « Mais je participe au tournoi demain ! Je vais le récupéré ! »

« Tu y participe ? Toi ? » La colère s'afficha sur le visage du blondinet, « Hey ! Dis tout de suite que je suis trop nul pour y participer aussi ! » la femme leva les mains en défense, « Mais non ! Je sais que mon frère ne t'aime pas, j'aurais cru qu'il ne te laisse pas participé au tournoi, c'est tout ».

Un bruit sourd venant de droite les interromps, Téa, Tristan et Yugi se tenait en face d'eux, « Vous savez vous ressemblez à de vrais frères et sœurs » la brunette se moqua, « Pff, Joey n'arriva pas à la cheville de mon frère ! »

« Quoi ?! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » la jeune femme lui tira la langue et s'enfuit, Joey la pourchassa rapidement.


	5. Chapter 5

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 22

Elodie se sentait soulager, Sérénity c'était fait opéré et alla bien, elle et Yami avait à peu près mis les points sur les I, et surtout, aujourd'hui commença le tournoi de son frère, maintenant propre, la jeune femme regarda dans son immense dressing pour une tenue.

« Je sais que Yami aime le violet... et moi le bleu foncé... Hmm... Ah voilà ! » la jeune femme tira une robe de style victorienne, bleu foncé et violet, la robe n'avait qu'une brettelle diagonal et sa taille était plutôt courte, mais ce n'était pas gênant il faisait très chaud, ce jour.

Elodie sortit de chez elle et se rendit sur la place principale du tournoi, les gens commençait à afflué, et la foule à se construire mais ce fut facile de trouver Yami, sa coupe le distinguait de n'importe qui, lui et Joey discutait avec Mai quand cette dernière siffla dans la direction de la jeune femme, surpris les deux hommes se retournèrent, tous deux se mirent à rougir.

« As-tu un rendez-vous, Elodie ? » cette dernière secoua la tête et regarda Yami, son visage couvert d'un rose pâle indiquait qu'il l'aimait la tenue de la jeune adolescente, « Le tournoi va bientôt commencé, vous êtes prêt ? » les trois duellistes acquièrent et enfin Seto Kaiba annonça le début du tournoi.

Mai était partit chercher ses proies ailleurs, « Alors... Vous savez par qui vous allez commencé ? » Joey frappa du poing « Ouais, par ce connard de chasseur, je veux récupéré mon dragon noir ! » la jeune femme soupira, « Il suffit juste de le trouver »

« Ah le voilà ! » Joey couru vers un petit salon de thé ignorant les protestations de ces amis, Yami et Elodie s'échangèrent un regard, avant de courir rattraper Joey.

« Écoute gamin, j'ai déjà eu ce que je voulais de toi », Joey grogna, « Je veux un duel ! Pour mon dragon », le chasseur se moqua, « Oublie ça et casse-toi gamin », allant le provoquer une nouvelle fois, Yami l'en empêcha, « Je vais me battre contre toi » le chasseur sourit voyant le garçon aux cheveux hérissé, tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur et se leva, « Très bien gamin, seulement parce que ta carte m'intéresse »

« A la condition, que la carte de Joey soit celle qui sera mise en jeu » le chasseur hocha la tête, tout le monde fit de la place pour les deux duellistes, Elodie attrapa le bras de Yami, « Yami, tu connais les nouvelles règles ? » le jeune homme acquière envoyant un de ses sourire ravageurs sur la jeune femme maintenant rouge.

« Hey Yugi fais gaffe, ce salaud utilise ! » le pauvre Joey fut coupé par son meilleur ami, « Ne dis rien, je veux le battre à la loyale » le jeune homme alla protesté mais ce retenu, le duel commença enfin.

Au cinquième tour, donc à celui de Yugi, tous les deux avait encore quatre mille points de vie et un monstre pour Yami deux pour le chasseur, curieuse, Elodie se tourna vers on ami, « Au faite quelle est la stratégie de ce con ? » le jeune homme soupira, « Il tente d'invoquer Exodia »

« Quoi ?! » la jeune femme reçu des regards étranges et de surprise puis elle baissa d'un ton, « Comment ça il veut invoquer Exodia ? Est-ce comme ça qu'il ta battu ? » Joey acquière et son regard se dirigea vers son meilleur ami posant une carte face cachée et finissant son tour.

Yami fini par découvrir la stratégie du chasseur et mit fin à celle-ci quand il détruisit les têtes d'Exodia, vint au dernier tour, celui de Yugi qui anéanti les derniers points du chasseur, tout le monde applaudis et la brunette se rendit aux côtés de son ancien mari, Joey la suivit rapidement voulant retrouver sa carte.

Yami tira le deck de son adversaire de son disque de duel et sortit le dragon de Joey, il récupéra aussi une carte de localisation, « Hmm ? Je sens quelque chose sur mes doigts » curieuse la jeune femme glissa ses doigts sur les cartes du chasseur et fronça les sourcils, « Ces cartes sont marqués, il n'est qu'un tricheur ! » le jeune homme déchira toutes les cartes du deck « Plus maintenant ! ».

Yami alla redonner le dragon noir à Joey quand celui-ci y renonça, « Non Yugi, tu l'as gagné alors il est à toi » le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé alla protesté, « Je veux profiter de ce duel pour m'entraîner ! Et je sais que tu auras besoin de mon dragon » Yami le remercia mais soudain des gémissements se fit entendre du chasseur, « Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il à ? » Joey haussa les épaules mais s'arrêta quand l'ancien adversaire de Yami eut un violent spasme.

Son corps se secoua dans tous les sens, il suppliait son seigneur de lui accorder une deuxième chance, Yami se plaça devant la jeune femme voulant la protégée d'un quelconque danger, quand soudain les spasmes s'arrêta et un œil se dessina sur son front, « Ah... Enfin je peux te rencontrer Pharaon » cela étonna Yami et Elodie qui regarda l'homme étrange, « Je me présente... Je m'appelle Marek »

« Marek » Yami répéta le nom crachant comme si c'était du venin, « Ce duel n'était rien, j'ai des chasseurs bien plus expérimenté que lui... Ne t'inquiète pas Pharaon, j'ai des choses en réserve pour toi et ta reine » le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé grogna, « Ne la touche pas » Marek se moqua et disparu, laissant le corps du chasseur touché le seul.

« Elodie, comment va-tu ? » la jeune femme soupira et se laissa prendre dans les bras, « Ça va... Ce fut très étrange... Tu crois que ce Marek veut ton puzzle ? » le jeune homme soupira, « C'est possible mais ne t'inquiète pas, Elodie, je ne le laisserais pas t'atteindre » la brunette le remercia et se laissa fondre dans ses bras, sentant la chaleur venant de lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 23

Après l'ouverture du tournoi qui fut hier, Joey et Elodie avaient rendu visite à Sérénity, la jeune brunette était, elle, heureuse d'entendre des voix qui lui été familière, mais les trois amis ne purent restés longtemps ensemble, les horaires de visites leurs semblaient si court.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme brune avait donné rendez-vous à son ancien mari, tous deux devaient se retrouver sur place, et pour une fois ce fut elle qui fut en retard.

La pauvre adolescente essoufflée s'était ruée dans la direction du garçon aux cheveux hérissé, « Pardon... Je... Je suis en retard » Yami lui sourit et lui attrapa la main, « Allez, allons voir si nous trouvons un adversaire ou Joey », la jeune femme lui sourit, encore rouge de l'effort.

Trouver Joey n'était pas difficile, mais le rejoindre avec la foule qui s'était rapprocher des deux duellistes étaient compliqué, même si Elodie élevait la voix cela ne servirait à rien, personne ne l'entendrait dans ce brouhaha, « Eh si on ce mettaient en hauteur ? » curieuse, la jeune adolescente se tourna vers son ami, son regard était dirigé vers un espace fermé sur un toit, Elodie acquiesça et entraîna rapidement Yami avec elle voulant voir le duel de Joey et de son adversaire.

Tous deux montèrent les escaliers deux par deux quand la jeune femme provoqua son ami et se mit à sauté les marches, Yami la suivit de près passant de deux par deux à quatre par quatre, Elodie éclata de rire, se sentant comme une enfant pourchassé par l'un de ses frères, elle se sentait heureuse, passant la porte de sortit, l'adolescente se fit attrapée par la taille, « Je t'ai eu » murmura une voix profonde dans son oreille, et Elodie se souvint qu'elle n'avait plus quatre ans et celui qui la poursuivait ressentait des sentiments pour elle tout comme elle en avait pour lui, se sentant rouge de l'excitation, de l'effort ou du corps proche d'elle, la jeune femme lâcha un rire nerveux et s'écarta, « Pardon » .

Yami secoua la tête et rit, l'adolescente suivit le rire contagieux, et après une minute ou deux, les deux jeunes personnes se calmèrent enfin, « Ce n'est rien » Yami sourit à Elodie et s'approcha de la grille où en-dessous, les cris et les rires de la foule faisait rage, le duel entre Joey et un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus venait de commencer.

Au tour de l'étrange personne, Yami et Elodie constatèrent que cette dernière savait les cartes de leur meilleur ami, « Comment fait-il ça ? Les médiums sa n'existe pas » le regard d'Elodie se plaça sur le jeune homme, ses cheveux bleus était certes étrange mais cela n'en ferait pas un médium et puis niveau coiffure, la personne à ces côtés devait facilement le battre, « Je crois savoir comment fait-il pour savoir les cartes de Joey » la jeune femme se tourna vers son ami dont le regard était sur des jeunes personnes qui ressemblait énormément à l'adversaire de leur ami, Elodie s'approcha de Yami et lui prit le bras lui chuchotant à l'oreille, « Tu pense qu'ils l'aide ? » le jeune adolescent hocha la tête, « Il n'y a aucun doute que l'adversaire de Joey triche vraiment », puis son regard retourna vers son ami, « Tu ne compte rien faire ? ».

« Non, je sais que Joey peut s'en sortir face à ce tricheur » Elodie soupira, « Très bien, j'espère que Joey va s'en sortir » Yami lui sourit brièvement puis retourna son attention vers le duel qui extasiait la foule si bas, la jeune femme, elle, regarda de nouveau les jeunes enfants, ils pourraient sûrement être frères avec l'adversaire de Joey.

Soudain un sifflet détourna l'attention de Yami et d'Elodie du duel, le jeune frère de cette dernière venait d'arriver en courant proclamant que les frères d'Esparo, l'adversaire de leur ami n'étaient que des tricheurs, Mokuba arrêta les trois frères en n'en attrapant un qui tenta de s'enfuir, et décida d'annuler le duel entre Joey et Esparo, mais les frères du duelliste demanda au jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de laisser le duel continué si ils arrêtèrent d'aider leur frère, « Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Nous... nous sommes orphelins et notre frère nous protège en étant duelliste ! Sinon les gens dans la rue nous embêtent, ils ne respectent que les duellistes... » Mokuba soupira de nostalgie, « Cela me fait penser à moi... Elodie et Seto me protégeait tout le temps », soudain le jeune garçon se tourna vers la droite apercevant sa sœur et Yami, « Je suis sûr que même eux leur donnerait une deuxième chance... » le sourire de sa sœur le rassura et ils accepta de laisser le duel continuer si les frères d'Esparo ne trichaient plus.

Voilà qui allait devenir compliqué pour Joey, son adversaire avait invoqué Jinzo et son effet faisaient que toutes les cartes pièges allaient devenir inutilisable pour Esparo, « Oh... Cela va être compliquée pour Joey » une main serra celle de la jeune femme, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Joey c'est déjà sortit de situation bien plus compliquée que celle-ci » cela fit sourire Elodie, « Je sais, je ne veux pas qu'il soit disqualifié ».

Après l'intervention de Téa qui rappelait à Joey que tous ses amis mais surtout sa sœur comptait sur lui aida le blondinet à se remotiver mais surtout à sortir vainqueur du duel, « Joey est donc notre grand vainqueur » Yami sourit et s'éloigna de la vue en entraînant la jeune femme avec lui, « Oui, allons, nous devons trouver d'autre duellistes », descendant les marches cette fois-ci, Elodie se contrôla à l'envie de provoquer son ami et courir comme une jeune enfant dans les escaliers, « Au faite... nous n'avons toujours aucun signe de Marek, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Non... mais il à l'air de n'avoir que la force de ce montrer en ces sous-fifres » la jeune femme soupira, « Je sais... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il à pu faire à cet homme... Je ne veux surtout pas que ça t'arrive » Yami s'arrêta se tournant vers Elodie qui réalisa qu'elle venait de dire la fin de sa phrase à voix haute, « Oh... Je... Je l'ais dit à voix haute ? Oublie s'il te plaît » pourtant le jeune homme sourit et colla son front au sien, « Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? » voulant juste la taquiner, Yami fut surpris de voir des larmes qui s'accrocher aux coins de ses yeux, « Bien sur que oui ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promets » Yami attrapa la jeune femme et la serra contre lui sentant les larmes mouillés son débardeur, après plusieurs minutes, l'adolescent aux cheveux hérissé écarta Elodie de son torse et lui essuya ses larmes, « Tu me le promets ? » la brunette tendis son petit doigt vers Yami qui le prit sans hésité, « Je te le promets ».


	7. Chapter 7

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 24

Aller dans le parc était l'idée de Yami pour éclaircir les idées de la pauvre femme qui essuyait encore ses larmes, tous deux étaient assis sur le banc profitant du soleil et de l'air frais, « Je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » l'adolescent aux cheveux hérissé lui fit un sourire ravageur qui la fit rougir de mille feux et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, « Ne t'inquiète pas Elodie ».

Yami s'approcha de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser quand un rire sournois arrêta les deux amoureux, le jeune homme se tourna vers celui qui l'avait osé l'arrêté près à lui déchirer le corps quand il n'aperçut que ce ne fut qu'un clown étrange, ce dernier rit de nouveau, « Yugi Muto ? Suis-moi » puis le mystérieux personnage disparu, Yami se leva et attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour l'entraîner avec lui, « Suivons ce guignol ».

Le clown s'arrêta devant un chapiteau de cirque faisant signe au jeune couple d'entrer, Elodie et Yami échangèrent un bref regard et pénétrèrent la tente rouge et jaune, la pièce était sombre sauf pour l'ordinateur d'allumer, s'approchant de lui, ce-dernier montra la photo de Yami ainsi que sa carte la plus puissante et la plus rare, le magicien des ténèbres, « Nom : Yugi Muto, carte rare : le magicien des ténèbres » l'appareil répéta la phrase plusieurs fois quand un zoom fut fait sur la carte de Yami, ce-dernier grogna et fronça les sourcils quand son magicien prit une allure plutôt inquiétante.

Un hologramme du magicien des ténèbres prit forme menacent Yami et Elodie, le duelliste se moqua, « Où est-tu ? Je sais que ce n'est qu'un hologramme, crois-tu me faire peur ? » un rire sinistre pénétra les ténèbres et une figure masculine se montra, « Ce n'était qu'un petit tour, Yugi... Oh, je devrais me présenté, je m'appelle Arkana le maître des magiciens, j'aimerais faire un duel contre toi, Yugi Muto, mais avant nous allons nous rendre dans une autre pièce » l'homme en costume rouge disparu et un rideau s'ouvrit où ce-dernier était placé.

Yami alla avancé quand une fine main l'en empêcha, « Yami attends... Et si c'était un piège de Marek ? » le jeune homme sourit et attrapa la jeune femme dans ses bras la laissant de coi, « Je t'ai fait une promesse, non ? Marek ne nous fera rien je te l'ai promis » Elodie soupira et se laissa de nouveau emmenée par son ancien mari.

Dans l'autre pièce se trouvait une scène avec une boîte magique immense qui s'ouvrit, « Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix » Yami serra la main de la jeune femme et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans la boîte de leur jeu favoris, cette dernier se rouvrit, une porte s'ouvrit laissait place à une pièce lumineuse, il n'y avait personne, Arkana leur aurait donc menti ?

Soudain deux chaînes en fer attrapa les chevilles d'Elodie, surprise du soudain mouvement, elle tomba dans les bras de Yami, tous les deux regardèrent les chaînes qui retenait la jeune femme, « Tout va bien ? » la brunette hocha la tête, le jeune homme s'accroupit tentant de défaire les liens mais un rire l'arrêta, Yami se retourna, Arkana se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la pièce, « Arkana ! Quel est le sens de tout ceci ?! »

« Avance Yugi » Yami jeta un coup d'œil sur Elodie et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce où lui aussi fini par être enchaîné, tout comme Arkana, « Que ?! » le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé tenta de tirer sur les liens mais ils furent aussi court que ceux de son ancienne femme, « Tu vois Yugi, mon patron veut se débarrasser de toi et de ta femme ».

A ces mots Yami regarda Elodie, qui tenta de défaire ses liens voulant rejoindre le jeune homme en difficulté, « Il m'a promis de revoir mon amour si jamais vous disparaissiez dans le Royaume des ombres ! »

« Le royaume des ombres ?! » Arkana rit et tira son disque de duel quand soudain des scie circulait bleu brillante apparu proche d'eux un décompte était indiqué en dessous de chaque scie, quatre mille était affiché, « Ne t'inquiète pas Yugi, je ne laisserais pas ta très chère épouse seule »

« Quoi ?! » Yami se retourna quand il l'entendit Elodie hurler, deux scies venait d'apparaître, toute deux très proche de son ancienne femme menacent de lui enlevait son âme, la pauvre femme tenta de reculée mais les liens fut trop court pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir de ces deux lames voulant la déchiqueté.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Arkana ?! Laisse Elodie en dehors de ça ! » Arkana rit et tira cinq cartes commençant le duel, « Pour l'amour mon cher Yugi ! Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que les scies s'avanceront vers nous, et quand TES points de vie atteindrons zéro, toi et ta chère femme allaient disparaître dans le royaume des ombres, et mon maître me récompensera ! »

Le regard de Yami se dirigea vers son ancienne épouse, il se fichait de lui, ou même de perdre à ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait était de la tirer de cet enfer et c'est ce qu'il fera.

Aux troisième tour, Yami réussit à invoquer son magicien des ténèbres et à attaquer Arkana directement sachant que ce dernier n'avait plus aucun monstre sur le terrain, le ''maître des magiciens'' perdus deux mille cinq cents points de vie, la scie circulaire bleue s'approcha dangereusement de lui et de son âme.

Après plusieurs tours et dont un qui ne servit strictement à rien sauf à utiliser des cartes magies et pièges, malheureusement, sur l'un des prochains tours, Arkana réussit à attaquer Yami directement, lui enlevant à son tour deux mille cinq cents points de vie, « Oh mon dieu ! Yami, tu vas bien ?! » le jeune homme reprit son souffle perdu dû à l'attaque et se redressa, la scie s'approcha de lui et un bruit sourd retentit dans son dos, se retournant, Yami aperçut la scie du haut prête à tomber, menaçant de prendre l'âme de son ancienne femme.

Yami grogna et retourna son attention sur son adversaire, par chance au tour d'Arkana qui utilisa la carte magique rideau de magie noire, les deux duellistes utilisèrent cette carte en sacrifiant la moitié de leur points de vie, à la surprise de l'homme en costume rouge, « Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as qu'un seul magicien ! Et il est dans ton cimetière ! » Yami se moqua, « Pas vraiment Arkana... » le ''maître des magiciens'' ne croyant guère mots du jeune homme décida tout de même de l'attaquer mais fut anéantit par nul autre que la magicienne des ténèbres, la petite femme blonde détruisit les points de vie d'Arkana.

Yami laissa le contrôle à Yugi qui s'empressa de se détacher ainsi que son adversaire, le jeune garçon sauva l'homme in extremis alors que la scie alla lui enlevait son âme, maintenant sauvé, Arkana se rendit à l'arrière de la salle pour voir sa femme qui n'était autre qu'un mannequin, Yugi se sentit triste pour le jeune homme.

Soudain Arkana fut pris d'un spasme violent comme l'avait été le chasseur le jour d'avant, il supplia lui aussi d'être épargner par la colère de son maître, « Encore une fois un de mes serviteurs à échouer, ne peut tu pas mourir et me laisser en paix ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me dirais pas ça en face, Marek ?! N'as tu donc que de la haine en toi pour faire subir ça à tes serviteurs ? » Arkana se moqua, « Ah... Tu devrais prévenir le pharaon... Qu'il va perdre sa femme ! », Yugi redonna le plein contrôle à Yami à ses mots, « Quoi ?! »

Yami se retourna, un bruit sourd retentit, venant à la fois d'en haut et d'en bas, « Elodie ! » le jeune homme couru vers la jeune femme qui regarda la scie du haut et ses chaînes « Yami ! Aide-moi ! » soudain l'adolescent se jeta sur le jeune femme, les chaînes se brisa comme par magie, les scies s 'écroula fendant juste l'air, le temps semblait s'arrêtée pour Elodie et Yami.

Yami se releva, levant la jeune femme avec lui, les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages, « Oh, Elodie, tu vas bien ? » la jeune femme ne put répondre, hochant simplement la tête, « Oh Ra... J'ai eu tellement peur... » d'une voix tremblotante la jeune femme lui répondit « Moi aussi... Je ne voulais pas partir, disparaître sans t'avoir à mes côtés »

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, je serais toujours à tes côtés, Elodie... Je t'aime » la jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes, « Moi aussi, Yami, Je t'aime tellement » Yami surpris la jeune femme par un doux baiser, il lui attrapa les joues, ses mains finirent par descendre à sa taille, la serrant plus près de lui et approfondissant leur baiser, Elodie fonda dans ses bras mettant les siens autour de son cou, Yami alla demandé l'entré de sa délicieuse bouche quand le claquement d'une porte les interrompis.

« Je vois qu'on arrive au mauvais moment » déclara Tristan en voyant ses deux amis s'embrasser, Yami et Elodie essuyèrent leur dernières larmes, « Nous étions inquiets ! On ne savait plus où vous étiez ! » Téa enlaça sa meilleure amie soulagée, et Mokuba embrassa lui aussi sa grande sœur, « Je suis content que vous n'ayez rien ! »

Il fut tard quand Yami raccompagna Elodie chez elle, cette dernière s'arrêta devant lui, « Tu sais... J'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur tout ce qui est arrivé récemment » Yami fut confus prenant la douce femme dans ses bras, « Tu parles du baiser ? » Elodie rougit plusieurs nuances de rougir, « Non ! Enfin si, de ça et de tes mémoires , être le pharaon tout ça... »

« Et ? » la jeune femme prit une profonde respiration et plaça ses mains froides sur le cou de son amant, « Tu as gouverné il y a cinq mille ans... j'ai été à tes côtés il y a cinq mille ans, et aujourd'hui nous sommes toujours aux côtés de l'un et de l'autre, Yami crois-tu aux destins ? »

« Oui j'y crois, y crois-tu ? » la jeune femme hocha la tête, « Oui, je me dis que le destin à voulu qu'on ais ces épreuves » ces mains attrapa les douces joues du pharaon, « Le destin à voulu qu'on soient réunit après tant d'années, je sais qu'il ne voudra pas que notre union soit déchiré »

« Que veut-tu dire ? » la jeune femme rougit et évita de regarder dans les beaux yeux violets en face d'elle, « Je veux dire... Nous étions mariés, et cela veut dire que nous le somme encore... Enfin... Je divague, je t'avais posé la question sur tes sentiments à mon égards, est-ce que cela à changé ? Est-tu sûr de m'aimai ? » la jeune femme fut répondu par un doux baiser, « Oui, je t'aime, Elodie, notre amour à duré cinq mille ans et il continuera à durer»


	8. Chapter 8

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 25

La curiosité était un vilain défaut est c'est vrai pourtant Elodie voulait connaître son passé, quelle mal il y avait à cela ? La jeune femme pensait que le musée pourrait l'aider, peut-être même lui donner des indices ou un rappel sur sa mémoire.

Le musée ne faisait pas foule, la plupart des gens étaient sûrement en plein centre-ville où les duels faisaient rages, les seuls personnes présente furent des personnes âgés et une petite famille de quatre personnes, Elodie regarda les artefacts égyptiens, elle aurait voulu voir Ishizu mais cette dernière n'était pas présente au musée et tout ce qu'elle pu faire était de regarder les objet dorés, en pierre...

Trop concentré sur un jolie collier, Elodie rentra dans quelqu'un, elle s'excusa rapidement, ce fut un homme, la peau bronzé, des cheveux blonds, blancs et des yeux violets, « Oh pardon » la jeune femme secoua la tête, « Non c'est moi qui m'excuse... Euh... »

« Nabu, je m'appelle Nabu » il lui tendit la main pour la serrée, Elodie l'accepta se présentant à son tour, « Faites attention à vous, Elodie ! » quelle drôle de personnage était-il.

Elodie sortit du musée, déçue et frustrée, elle n'avait rien trouvée de plus sur elle ou Yami, s'étirant à cause de la fatigue, la jeune femme pénétra le centre-ville bondé, des duels étaient en cours à peu près partout, des duellistes et des curieux s'étaient regroupé autour des gens qui se battaient.

Ne trouvant aucun signe de Yami, Joey ou le reste de la bande, Elodie finit par s'asseoir sur un banc vert regardant la mer qui étaient proche, il n'y avait personne sauf elle, dans cet endroit et la jeune femme en profita pour souffler, ce fut reposant.

Soudain une ombre plana sur elle, Elodie alla se retourner quand un tissu couvrit sa bouche, malheureusement, la brunette respira le produit qui était sur le chiffon, « C'est du chloro... » elle ne put finir ses pensées, son esprit virant dans le noir complet.

Le réveil fut accompagné par des maux de tête, la jeune femme gémit et grimaça, elle était attaché à une chaise, les liens sur ses poignets lui brûlait sa délicate peau, Elodie tira dessus et maudit à la douleur soudaine, un homme entra dans la pièce accompagner par deux autre capuchonnés, le premier individu s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le menton, son visage avait d'étrange marque fait à l'encre noir, il sortit un étrange bâton doré sur le dessus ornait une boule avec des sortes d'ailes et un œil, « Est-ce un objet du millénium ? Est-il Marek ? » l'objet brilla pendant un moment puis s'arrêta, l'esprit d'Elodie ne lui appartenait plus.

Tout était si noir, « Suis-je encore dans ce royaume des ombres ? » la jeune femme soupira sentant des liens tout autour de son corps quelque chose l'empêcha de bouger elle était coincée, pourquoi était-elle là ? Est-ce que Marek à voulu l'envoyé ici, ou voulait-il prendre contrôle de son corps comme il le faisait avec ses hommes et que quelque chose avait-il mal tourné ?

Pourtant la lumière l'aveugla pendant quelque secondes, la jeune femme entendit des voix familières criait son nom, tout était trop lumineux, elle n'arrivait pas à voir, tout ce qu'elle pu faire était d'entendre, « Relâche là Marek ! » était-ce Yami ? Usant de ses forces, elle ouvrit les yeux, Elodie aperçu un ange et un magicien familier, mais aussi un homme et des amis, mais le plus étrange fut qu'elle puisse voir son propre corps.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » elle tenta de sortir un son, un mot, mais le seul son fut le cri silencieux qui sortait de sa bouche, la jeune femme était impuissante regardant son corps qui fut contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre, tuant le magicien des ténèbres, soudain elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son cœur, elle ne sortit qu'un cri silencieux et serra les dents quelque chose venait d'être prise d'elle, ce fut si étrange, « Oh, bien sûr Pharaon, j'avais oublié que tes points de vie seront déduit des siens, de son cœur »

L'ancien pharaon regarda sa reine, elle souffrait les chaînes noirs n'allait pas lui laissé une seule minute de répit et son âme allait être endommagé, il fallait gagner ce duel mais l'ange des ténèbres sur le terrain allait compliqué les choses, une seule carte pouvait battre ce monstre et ce fut Slifer le dragon du ciel, si seulement il y avait un autre moyen de faire regagner son âme à son corps, cela avait fait pareil avec Pégasus quand Elodie avait trouvé refuge dans son puzzle, pourquoi cette fois-ci ne la-t-elle pas fait ? Mais ce n'était pas le problème, il fallait la sauver.

Après plusieurs tours, Yami n'avait plus que deux cents points de vie, le monstre de Marek ou plutôt celui d'Elodie avait diminuer tous ces points mais celle qui prenait le plus était la pauvre âme, aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres, elle ne bougeait plus, et quand soudain Marek allait attaquer Yami, il a prier, prier pour que son âme échange de place avec la sienne pour qu'il soit celui qui souffre et être tuer.

Pourtant l'attaque s'arrêta, l'ange s'était figé et c'est redressé, « Tu te trompe de personne... » cette voix, cassée, brisée, mais forte et douce avait arrêté l'attaque, Elodie crachait du sang, les larmes coulant sur son visage donnait à l'eau une teinte rosé, « Ton adversaire est derrière toi, attaque-le fais-moi confiance » Marek hurla, confus de la soudaine traîtrise du monstre, la carte de l'ange des ténèbres disparu du disque de Marek pour se posé sur celui de Yami, et elle activa son effet, gagner deux cents points de vie pour chaque monstres dans le cimetière des deux participants, Yami gagna donc mille quatre cents points de vie.

Le duel se termina quand Yami déclara la dernière attaque, Marek quitta le corps de la jeune femme comme rejeter le royaume des ombre disparu ainsi que l'âme de l'ancienne reine, le corps encore inconscient d'Elodie tomba dans les bras de son ancien Pharaon, le groupe avait couru vers le corps inerte de la jeune femme, Yami murmurait, il priait que l'attaque n'a pas détruit l'âme de la jeune femme.

Il fut heureux quand il l'entendit gémir et bougée doucement dans ses bras, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux mais sentit soudain la force de l'étreinte de son amant, « Yami ? » la jeune femme recula regardant autour d'elle confus, « C'était un rêve ? » le jeune homme hocha la tête, « Un cauchemar, mais c'est fini maintenant ».


	9. Chapter 9

Yu-Gi-Oh Épisode 26

Elodie trébucha une nouvelle fois et se fit rattraper in extremis par Joey et Yami, « Tu as vraiment besoin de dormir » la jeune femme secoua la tête mais un bâillement incontrôlable lui échappa faisant sourire Yami, « Tu dors debout, je dois te porter » maintenant rouge la brunette secoua violemment la tête, « Viens-là, que tu arrête de tomber » le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer une nouvelle fois, l'aventure qu'elle avait subi dans la journée l'avait complètement épuisée, la pauvre femme n'avait plus aucune ressources et n'arrivait plus à tenir debout sans l'aide de son ancien mari.

« Hey ! On va faire une pause, on vous rejoint plus tard » le groupe se tourna vers le petit couple où la jeune femme faillit tomber au sol une nouvelle fois si ce n'était que pour l'intervention de Yami, « D'accord vous nous rejoignez plus tard » le reste du groupe partis vers la direction de la finale, le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la conduisit à un banc à proximité.

« Ça va mieux ? » Elodie hocha la tête piquant du nez, Yami lui fit posé sa tête sur son épaule, il l'entendit bâiller deux ou trois fois, « Yami... » fit une voix fatiguée, le jeune homme fredonna, « Tu te rappelle du duel que tu as livré contre Marek... Quand il était dans mon corps ? » comment aurait il pu oublier cela, il ne pouvait s'enlever l'image de sa femme qui souffrait, « Quand j'ai arrêté l'ange... C'était si étrange mais... Je me sentais pas seule... » la jeune femme sortit la cartouche de sa poche qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, « Ishizu m'avait dit de le garder avec moi... Crois-tu que Osiris était là pour moi ? » se sentant étrangement jaloux, Yami ne répondit rien, Elodie serra la cartouche dans ses mains et attrapa celle de l'adolescent qui fut surpris de son geste soudain, « J'ai l'impression d'être liée à cette enfant, ne le ressent-tu pas ? »

« Cet enfant ? » la brunette hocha la tête déposant la cartouche dans les mains du pharaon, « Oui... D'une manière ou d'une autre je me sens liée à lui, pourquoi ou comment, je ne sais pas, mais cela m'a donnée l'envie de me battre, de ne pas abandonner » Yami regarda la cartouche où le nom Osiris y était inscrit bizarrement lui aussi ce sentait lié à ce dernier, mais quel genre de lien pouvait-il avoir ? Était-ce un cousin, un frère... un fils ? Après tout Elodie avait bien dit que c'était un enfant, « Tu as dit que c'était un enfant mais quel âge avait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Sûrement quelque mois, l'ange des ténèbres, m'a dit qu'il manquait à ses parents et que ses parents lui manquait... Pauvre enfant... » Yami soupira et redonna la cartouche à la jeune femme il aurait été curieux de rencontrer cet enfant, « Tu sais... Je l'ai tenu... » Yami l'enlaça quand elle soupira, sa voix commença à se brisée, « C'est stupide mais... Je me sentais comme sa mère, il... avait l'air si heureux dans mes bras... » le jeune homme essuya les larmes d'Elodie et la serra dans ses bras, peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être que cet enfant était leur fils.

Yami caressa encore les cheveux de la douce femme, qui s'était maintenant endormis dans ses bras, il fallait partir mais il ne voulait pas la réveillée, la pauvre Elodie était encore épuisée de son voyage dans le royaume des ombres, bon, une seule solution, il prit la jeune femme dans un style nuptiale, cette dernière tenta de se rapprocher de la soudaine chaleur qui l'enveloppait.

Yami fut obligé de réveillée la jeune femme quand ils s'approchèrent de leur amis, elle allait mourir de honte si ils la voyait dans ses bras, Elodie gémit et se réveilla enfin ne voulant pas quitter le monde de rêve, « J'ai fait un joli rêve » le jeune homme sourit et l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, « Vraiment ? »

« Oui... J'avais ma petite famille, toi, moi et Osiris » Yami sourit tristement, « Elodie... » la jeune femme secoua la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, « C'est quoi cet air triste ?! Je vais bien ! » le jeune homme rit de l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie et couru après qu'elle se soit enfuit retrouvé leur amis.

Arrivé sur place, Elodie retrouva ses deux frère, Joey, Mai et Yami étaient les premiers à être qualifiés suivi de près par Nabu, l'ami commun de Joey, Téa et Elodie, puis Bakura, « Euh... Bakura tu es sur que tu vas bien ? » le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs sourit et acquière, « Oui vous inquiétez pas ».

Soudain, un invité indésirable s'approcha, Marek, se dernier fut calme, Téa et Elodie furent obligés de calmer Joey après qu'il ait eu envie de lui faire sa peur, « Décollons, si le dernier finaliste ne veut pas se présenté, nous n'allons pas l'attendre ».

« Monsieur Kaiba, le dernier finaliste arrive » ce fut une femme qui portait une longue robe, « Bien nous pouvons donc y aller ».

Seule dans sa chambre, Elodie regarda par la fenêtre ignorant l'envie de dormir, elle prit la cartouche de sa poche, « J'aimerais tellement te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois... Oh... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que nous sommes liés tous les trois... toi, moi et Yami... l'ange des ténèbres m'a dit que tes parents te manquait... Si il le faut, je suis prête à prendre cette responsabilité... Osiris, appelle moi mère ».


	10. Chapter 10

Yu-Gi-Oh : Episode 27

La pauvre femme fut tellement fatiguée, qu'elle finit par s'évanouir de fatigue peu avant le début des premiers duels, l'épuisement qu'elle avait dû subir pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps l'avait complètement exténuée, tout ce qu'Elodie voulait était de se reposer de cette journée éreintante.

Une main et une voix la secoua de ses rêves, « Aller la belle aux bois dormant debout ! » une voix familière et féminine la tira de son sommeil, « Téa ? Quelle heure il est ? » la jeune brunette sourit et tira d'un coup les couvertures qui couvrait son corps, celle-ci protesta, « Tu as dormi quelques heures ! Il c'est passé pas mal de chose... il faut que je te raconte ! »

« Quelqu'un est mort ? » confuse, Téa regarda son amie, « Euh... Non, pourquoi ? » la jeune femme soupira, repris les couvertures et se rallongea dans son lit chaud, « Bon, je peux dormir du coup ».

« Mais il faut que je te raconte !.. On à découvert qui était vraiment Marek ! » cela attira l'attention d'Elodie, « Comment ça découvert ? C'est pas le mec tatoué au visage ? » Téa secoua la tête, « C'est ce qu'on avait cru... Mais en faite c'est Nabu ! Qui est Marek ! »

« Attends... Tu me dis que Nabu est Marek ? Il ne ressemble pas à un psychopathe... » La jeune brunette acquit et sortit un ensemble de vêtements pour son amie, « Oui... Mai et Marek vont se battre en duel, alors habille-toi et rejoins-nous sur le pont » Elodie regarda sa meilleure amie partir, elle tira du tas de linge, un short court noir, un débardeur bleu foncé, et une longue veste blanche qui avait les initiales KC, elle ressemblait légèrement à son frère bien que de base ils se ressemble beaucoup, normal ! Ce sont des jumeaux.

Montant sur le pont, Elodie aperçu une énorme sphère dorée, « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Joey regarda la jeune femme, un peu hébété, « Tu dors pas ? » la brunette secoua la tête et attendit une réponse à sa question, « Mai à volée le dieu égyptien de Marek... Mais voici à quoi il ressemble » la femme aux cheveux bruns leva la tête, « Alors c'est le dieu égyptien de Marek, pourquoi ressemble-t-il à ça ? » Personnes ne pouvaient lui répondre car personnes n'avaient la réponse.

Marek ricana et se mit à murmurer un étrange chant égyptien, Le dragon ailé de Ra réagit et s'ouvrit se plaçant du côté de son invocateur, l'homme aux cheveux blancs, blond, attacha Mai et tenta de l'attaquer, Joey monta sur scène ignorant les protestations de ces amis et se plaça devant Mai voulant la protégé, pourtant quand l'attaque allait touché les deux amoureux, Yami se plaça devant eux et prit la force de Ra en plein fouet, « YAMI ! » la jeune femme cria voyant son amant s'écrouler au sol, la jeune femme monta à sou tour et couru vers le corps inconcients de son ancien mari, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, « Yami ? Yami, tu vas bien ? » le jeune homme gémissa doucement.

Elodie continua à caressée les doux cheveux du pharaon, celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos, il était allongé sur le lit, dans sa chambre personnel, le jeune homme soupira de bonheur sentant la main de son ancienne reine dans ses cheveux, « Tu vas mieux ? » Yami hocha la tête, « Oui... Merci, Elodie » la jeune femme rit et se redressa, « Tu me remercie pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout » il finit sa phrase avec un doux baiser, le bisou dura quelque secondes, bien que ce fut court, les deux amants en profitèrent un maximum, Yami recula voulant de nouveau respirer, il regarda la jolie jeune femme quand les souvenirs du duel récent revint dans sa mémoire, « Est-ce que Mai et Joey vont bien ?! »

« Joey va bien mais... Mai... Marek la envoyé dans le royaume des ombres » le jeune homme sortit d'un coup de son lit, « Yami, attends ! Tu es encore faible de l'attaque » pour confirmer sa déclaration, Yami sentit soudainement une forte douleur au niveau du dos et de ventre, il se rassit avec l'aide d'Elodie, « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette attaque n'était pas un hologramme... » le jeune homme soupira, « Je sais... Ou sont les autres ? »

« Sûrement dans la chambre de Mai, elle reste là jusqu'à qu'on retrouve son âme ».

Yami se releva de nouveau, il sentit seulement une légère douleur, « Tu veux qu'on aille voir les autres ? » le jeune homme aux cheveux hérissé acquière, et avec l'aide de la jolie jeune femme, ils se rendirent dans la cabine personnelle de Mai.

L'air était chargé d'émotions et de tension, tout le groupe se retournèrent vers eux et seulement Téa et Tristan s'approchèrent du jeune couple, « Yugi ! Tu va mieux ? » Yami hocha la tête, son regard tourna vers la jeune femme inconsciente puis vers son meilleur ami, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, « Je suis désolé Joey... On fera tout pour la ramener »

« Yami... Je suis curieuse... » le jeune pharaon confus se tourna vers Elodie, touts les deux avaient quittés la chambre de Mai pour se rendre dans celle de la jeune brunette qui était beaucoup plus confortable, « Comment ça ? » la jeune femme réfléchit une seconde, « Eh bien... Je me demandais comment Marek à pu devenir... Marek, il n'a pas pu être horrible toute sa vie... Normalement les enfants sont remplient d'innocence, pas de monstruosité »

« Tu as raison... Quelque chose à bien pu se passer quand il était plus jeune... Je me demande si Ishizu en sait quelque chose... » la jeune femme claqua des mains et prit celle de son mari, « Sûrement, c'est sa sœur ! » le jeune homme acquière, « D'accord... Attends.. Ils sont frères et sœurs ? » Elodie acquit et emmena avec elle son ancien pharaon à la recherche d'Ishizu.

L'histoire qu'elle leur raconta fut bien triste, « C'est affreux... Vous vivez sous terre ? Et votre père refusait même de vous laisser en sortir ? » Ishizu hocha la tête, son visage ne laissant paraître aucune émotions, « C'est ainsi que doivent vivre les gardiens du tombeau.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Tout ça... Rien que pour moi et Yami ? Je trouve ça affreux » Ishizu lui fit un doux sourire, « Ne soyez pas triste ma reine, si nous sommes né et que nous avons grandi dans cet endroit, c'était notre destin, ma Reine » la jeune femme soupira se sentant triste, elle sentit une de bras autour d'elle, Yami lui sourit doucement, « Je suis désolée, Ishizu... De ce que votre famille à dû subir, ce que vous et votre frère ont dû subir... »

Ishizu ne dit rien, acceptant les excuses, elle s'inclina et repartit, la brunette soupira, « Pourquoi ont-ils gardé cette tradition ? Garder toute une famille sous terre sans jamais voir la lumière, quelle horreur... »


End file.
